In medicine in particular, so-called test tubes or reaction tubes are usually arranged in multiple racks or holders to hold pipetted samples, for example, or to store them for subsequent tests or analyses. The capacity of these tubes is of the order of magnitude of 10 to 100 μL (microliters), for example. These tubes are made of a suitable polymeric material and generally have a cap integrally joined to the actual tube, which is connected to the tube through a flexible connector. The cap can be placed on the tube by bending this connector.
One of the drawbacks of the known test tube/reaction tube is that the inscriptions on these tubes, and especially any marks made on them, are extremely difficult to read. Also, the tube has to be removed from the rack or the holder to remove or to replace the cap, and both hands are generally needed to do this.
Therefore, it is the goal of this invention to propose a test tube/reaction tube with which the drawbacks and problems described above can be overcome.